


Cat Scratch Fever

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike discovers one of the advantages of Harvey being sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> refers to 2.10 but no real spoilers; established relationship
> 
> written for this [prompt](http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/10789.html?replyto=3243557) at suits_meme . Also, this is not beta'd.

"You know, there's two really interesting things I learned about you. Your stoned is depressing and your sick is horrifyingly annoying. Next time you have a cold, call Donna." Mike pours water from a kettle over a camomile tea bag.

"She doesn't look as cute in the naughty nurse outfit as you do," Harvey comments from his spot on the couch. As per Mike's orders, he has snuggled up in a pile of pillows and a blanket. And he wears sweats, which Mike had to swear not to ever comment about outside these four walls.

"It's my lithe physique." Mike carries the mug over to Harvey. "Drink up."

"Are you trying to scald me from the inside out?" Despite this protest, Harvey takes the mug but sets it down on the floor next to the couch. "You know what's even better than camomile?" His hand closes around Mike's wrist. "Fuck a cold, starve a fever."

"Actually, that's not what..."

"Mike, shut up."

Before Mike can voice either his concern or his annoyance, Harvey has pulled him onto the couch, has an arm around Mike's waist and kisses him, hard and demanding.

When Mike pulls back, he looks a little dazed. "If you get me sick..."

"Relax. I'm not contagious any more, according to the statistics you quote ad nauseam. And even if, I'll have Donna make you some chicken soup." Even with the slight nasal tone due to the cold, Harvey still manages to be all smug.

"That's what I like about you. You're a real care-giver." Mike sits astride Harvey's thighs and looks at him somewhat curiously. "No, there's something else."

"And what would that be?"

"This." Mike runs a hand along Harvey's jawline. And over the four days worth of stubble.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's very becoming."

"Becoming?" Harvey arches an eyebrow.

"I was going to go with hot but..." Before Mike can continue, Harvey has him flipped on his back, pinning his body to the couch.

"Then go..." Harvey kisses him on the mouth again, slower this time, making sure his soon-to-be-a-beard rubs along Mike's chin. "With hot."

Mike tries to push Harvey off but only finds himself trapped beneath the other man's body. For as sick as Harvey had claimed to be the other day (he can be really whiny and annoying if need be), he is surprisingly persistent. So persistent, in fact, that he now pushes his hands underneath Mike's hoodie, fingers raking over his skin.

"Are you sure you're up for this already? With your sickness and all." Mike challenges him but Harvey only meets his gaze with a level looks. "That was a rhetorical question."

"I did tell you shut up, didn't I?"

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Mike feels particularly cocky, especially now that Harvey pushes a knee between his thighs.

As an answer, Harvey takes Mike's sweater by the hem and starts tugging it off him. He pushes Mike's arms over his head and half-pins them there, using the hoodie as a makeshift shackle. Then he plants another bruising kiss to Mike's mouth, leaving the young man breathless.

With Mike's sweater out of the way, Harvey trails a series of open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck to his chest. The stubble on his chin is scraping along Mike's skin, leaving red marks in its wake.

A little moan hitches in Mike's throat as Harvey bites down on one of his nipples. The prickle of his bearded cheek adds some extra friction.

Mike drops the sweater to the floor, freeing his hands. Although he knows Harvey hates it (only a little and not even really), he runs his fingers through Harvey's hair. Which, when not tamed by $20 hair gel, tends to stick up in every possible direction.

Inch by inch, Harvey works his way down Mike's body. He is taking his time to explore, to make sure he catches all the spots where Mike is particularly sensitive or ticklish. He is making sure to never loose contact with Mike's increasingly reddening skin.

With skilled fingers, he pops the buttons of Mike's jeans before he starts to work them down over Mike's butt.

"What are you doing?" Mike asks lamely, lifting his hips to help things along.

"Your skills of observation are clearly deteriorating the hornier you get." Harvey rests his chin just below Mike's navel, smirking up at him.

"Every genius has a limit," Mike shoots back, involuntarily bucking up against Harvey's chest. "Keep going."

Harvey's grin widens as he picks up his task again. Mike's hand is still in his hair when Harvey frees his cock from his boxers. With slow strokes he gets him fully hard and when he looks up at Mike again, the young man's eyes are closed, his head tilted back, his mouth slightly agape.

Mike enjoys this, maybe a little too much. He actually has to concentrate not to come too quickly. Harvey has made fun of him once for it, called him a baby boy for a week (and in front of other people, too). What Harvey doesn't seem to be aware of is the effect he has on Mike. Even after months of having this "thing" together, the novelty hasn't worn off. It still overwhelms Mike how good it is, how much he leaps into sensory overload with just the slightest touch from Harvey. It still so new and fresh and exciting and sometimes, when they find themselves in one of these casual, domestic situations, it hits Mike that they might actually have a relationship.

"Fuck," Mike exclaims eloquently when Harvey takes him into his mouth. He bucks up against Harvey who stills his motions with a hand on his hips and by shifting his weight to hold Mike's thighs down and apart.

As he goes down on him, Harvey makes sure his stubby chin scratches slightly over the inside of Mike's thigh and the sensitive skin at the base of his cock. With his free hand, Harvey searches and finds the reddened patches he has left on his path, knowing just by trailing his fingers over them, he will drive Mike crazy. With just a flick of his nipple, he has Mike writhing beneath him.

With a somewhat gleeful smile (if that is possible in his current position), Harvey begins to suck him off. Slowly at first, taking his time. He runs the tip of his tongue along the vein on the underside of Mike's cock, circling the tip before he dives down on him again.

Mike knows he won't last long, especially now that Harvey's rhythm quickens and he starts sucking him off in earnest.

Again, Mike's fingers rake through Harvey's hair, tussling it even more, directing his motions to an angle that will have him hit all the right spots on Mike's dick.

Pulling back for a moment, Harvey wrap his fingers around Mike's length, stroking him in the same rhythm. With his cheek resting against the milky skin of Mike's thigh, he looks up at the young man.

When their gazes meet, the breath hitches in Mike's throat.

Apparently that is the effect Harvey has desired for he smirks up at Mike. "Come for me."

There is this thing about getting an order from Harvey. When he gives you one, you do what he asks. It's like that in the office, and it's like that now.

When Mike comes, it almost takes him by surprise. The first spurt hits his stomach, then Harvey takes him into his mouth again, taking what Mike has to give.

Blood rushes in Mike's ears and he arches up from the couch, one hand fisting the expensive leather, the other tearing out a few of Harvey's hairs.

Spent and out of breath, Mike sinks back and finally releases Harvey who slowly kisses his way up the flat of Mike's stomach. Harvey scoops up the rest of Mike's cum as he goes along, then presses a kiss to Mike's mouth, letting him have a taste.

"What was that for?" Mike asks, still slightly dazed.

Harvey settles halfway on top of him, peppering the side of his neck with tiny kisses. All the while letting his bearded chin rub against Mike's skin. "That was for being such a hot nurse."

Mike wraps an arm and a leg around Harvey, keeping him exactly where he is. "That's decided then," he murmurs into Harvey's hair.

"What is?"

Mike grins. "I'm definitely going to steal your razor."


End file.
